


instructions for use

by thatotherperv



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike go grocery shopping</p><p>or, ever read the instructions on your bath products?</p>
            </blockquote>





	instructions for use

**Author's Note:**

> this is for c_woodhaven's prompt - she apparently thinks about Spangel in the shower ;) Or at least, when she reads her bath products. I tell you, when I'm stressed, my brain spews weird shit. I tried to make it 100 words for the queen of the drabble, but I'm incapable.
> 
> original posting [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/90372.html)

SPLAT

There was a sickening gloopy sound as a turd of gel splattered all over Angel’s dress shirt. Horrified, he turned to find Spike wearing a shit-eating grin, pointing the offending container towards him as though this were a very gooey game of cops and robbers.

Eyes wide, Angel surveyed the damage. “This is a $300 shirt!”

Spike blinked at him innocently. “Just following instructions, pet.”

“Following…!” 

Spike turned the bottle towards him. “Squeeze body wash onto a pouf and—”

Before Spike could utter anything like ‘massage,’ ‘lather,’ or ‘repeat,’ Angel had him slammed against the metal shelving, sending a display of shampoo tumbling. He squeezed until he heard pretty choking sounds, while a mother of two looked on in horror. 

When hers grew up, she’d totally understand.

Suddenly a laser stream of water was shot directly into his eye, blinding him until he recoiled. 

“—and wet it,” Spike finished smugly. He was grinning like an idiot, holding a bottle of drinking water.

“I am never going grocery shopping with you again.”


End file.
